truth or dare
by Lol muffins
Summary: the titans play truth or dare
1. Robins past and tears of sadness

"so robin truth or dare?" Asked cyborg

"umm...truth?" He asks.

"ok um what is your secret ID

"WHAT! I CAN'T SHARE THAT!" yells the boy wonder.

"hey I'm not done AND what is the saddest part of your past life." Cyborg asks smugly.

"I guess you would find out eventually" he mutters."my name is Richard Grayson.."

"no way dude" BB says."You can't be THE Richard Grayson."

". Can't can I?" He says grabbing his mask and ripping it off to show his bright icy blue eyes.

"wow" beast boy says

"anyway" cyborg says interrupting any thing BB was going to say."saddest part of your life time"

robin or might I say Richard sighed

_Haley's circus _

_"and here we have the flying Grayson's performing deadly tricks WITHOUT a net."Says a man with brown hair a top hat and suit on. Richard watched his parents sail through the air. John Grayson (his dad) swung catching his wife marry Grayson (his mom) they flew through the air catch ing each other when finally it was almost e time for hiM to jump. He watched as his mom sailed over and almost reach him when SNAP! The wires broke and sent john and marry Grayson falling to there death. And he a nine year old boy had just wached his parents dye right before his very eyes._

robins eyes were watering now tears threatening to spill over.

Everyones eyes were glued at him as there fearless leader sat there at the brink of tears.

"oh friend robin i did not no how badly that must have hurt!" She exclaimed hugging him.

raven was sending death glares at cyborg who looked like Jhelum was about to drop dead right there.

Guys I need a minute" robin says chocking back a sob as he exits

"DUDE!" beast boy yells at cyborg " DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THAT JUST THAT JUST HURT HIM HE JUST TOLD US HIS PARENTS DIED ROGHT BEFOR HIS EYES"

robin soon returns and says "so BB truth or dare' he asks

"umm dare!" He exclaims.

ok I dare you to...

* * *

**hey I hoped you liked it you can send in Ts or Ds as long as they are appropriate for T rated and if you are a member please PM me but if you are a guest fill free to reveiw**


	2. Kisses and surprises

"So BB I dare you to...kiss raven!" Exclaimed Robin

beast boy got the biggest grin on his face that cyborg thought it might fall off.

Raven on the other hand looked horrified.

BB got up and walked over to Raven he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and kissed her.

"wow" raven says and kisses him again.

"ok I was not expecting this" cyborg said

"I did the expecting!" Exclaimed starfire

"really" asks Robin "now I'm going to kill cyborg for making me reveal my past."


	3. 13 year olds and a hotness scale

"So it's my turn?" Asks BB

"yep!" Says Cyborg.

"ok ummm Robin!" Says BB

"but he just went!" exclaimed Cyborg

"yes friend beast boy Robin just did the dare or truth." Says star

"I know but I have the perfect dare." He yelled.

"beast boy should go since he has an idea and all he might lose it." Says raven

"thank yo-HEY!" Beast boy started

"fine fine I pick dare." Said Robin

"ok I dare you too act like you were when you were 13" exclaimed beast boy smileing."Oh and for the rest of your...time at T tower and fighting.

"alright." He says" I wi-" started Robin but was interrupted by the alarm.

Robin smirked "oh this is going too be fun."

"Titans GO!" He yelled.

as it turned out they were fighting control freak and robin had disappeared.

"Yo! Wheres Robin" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I don't know he's acting like he is thirteen right?" Asked Starfire.

"yes! But why would he leave us?" Asked BB

"well I don't know maybe he wasn't ito the hero business." Said cyborge

ROBINS POV

i had ninja out onto a building and I was waiting for my cue.

"hehe you titans are nothing against my TV monsters!" Yelled Control freak.

yep that was my cue.

hahahahaah! I sent shivers up everyone's spine.

then I jumped and landed on control freak and said "bye bye idiot" and punched him in the face.

once the police came we went back to the T tower.

NO ONES POV

"dude that was awesome!" Exclaimed beast boy.

"yea I know cause I was there" said Robin flashing his million dollar smile.

"how about starefire truth or dare" asked robin

"ummmm? Truth..." Asked star

"ok star (whispering in her ear) how hot am I on a scale to 1 to 10 10 being the ultimate hotness.

"Oh um..oooo 11!" She exclaimed.


End file.
